Gay Times in the 19th Century
by pr0nz69
Summary: [AU Victorian Era] Apollo Justice is the adopted son of renowned defense lawyer Phoenix Wright and is studying to follow in his father's footsteps. He never gave love a second thought - that is, until he meets handsome foreign aristocrat Klavier Gavin at a ball one night, a chance encounter that plunges him into a life of decadence and pleasure from which he might not resurface.
1. Chapter 1: An Unwanted Engagement

**Author's Note:** Hi there! This is pr0nz69's little sister. It's been awhile since we've updated anything on this site, and we deeply apologize! My sister has been up to her neck with work and studying (med school does that to you), and combined with some massive writer's block, we've been yet unable to crank out the grand finale of "Rebound." Never fear, however! We fully intend to finish "Rebound" and continue writing Pandora Hearts fics, but most likely, we won't be able to get around to it until this summer. Again, we apologize for the massive delay and thank all of our readers for their kindness and support!

In any case, this fic is a solo project of my own, so hopefully, I should be able to update fairly frequently (but don't get your hopes up xP). I saw the prompt for an 18th century (upgraded to the 19th century for this fic) gay romance on the Phoenix Wright kink meme, and since I'm such a Victorian lit aficionada, I couldn't help but give it a go. The prompt is as follows:

_Klavier is a dashing aristocrat who lives in the beautiful Gavin manor house; Apollo the adopted son of the Wright estate in the lovely English countryside. Both of them are expected by society to remarry and continue their respective lineages, but what happens when they hold a very forbidden and illicit passion for one another?_

_I want a gripping, dashing historical gay romance, anon. Full of furtive touches and glances and longing and the heavy, realistic expectations of society._

So, I now present you with my first Ace Attorney fanfic! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** May contain spoilers for the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney trilogy, Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, and Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth. Rating will eventually change to M for sexual content and violence.

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Unwanted Engagement**

Mr. Apollo Justice didn't _really_ wish to attend the von Karma's much-publicized and fashionably exclusive ball on that cool April night, but he understood, too, that he _really_ didn't have much of a choice in the matter. At least, he recalled ruefully, not after he had thoughtlessly given himself away to Miss Trucy not a fortnight ago, as her chaperone and, if needed, occasional dance partner. It was a promise made after much pleading on her part, and he had found it rather difficult, as he always did, to ignore her wide, luminous eyes and deceptively tender voice. Once he perceived the glimmer of tears in those cursed fawnlike eyes, however, all his resistance crumbled, and he agreed at once to do anything in his power to appease her. And she had brightened so considerably that for a time, he even entertained the notion that he had made the right decision.

Now, as he paced about the sitting room, dressed in the bright red double-breasted waistcoat and silken black cravat Mr. Wright had insisted on buying him for the occasion, he realized what a grave error in judgement he had made. Even for the sake of Miss Trucy, the idea of attending a ball – or any sort of crowded social function – was so undesirous that he felt his stomach clench with dread and his palms go clammy with cold perspiration. Each time he passed by the oaken bookshelf that contained Mr. Wright's collection of law books, he imagined himself reclining comfortably at his desk in his shirtsleeves and poring over the texts in the privacy of his own quarters.

The patter of soft, hurried footsteps sounded on the staircase, and Apollo raised his eyes to see his soon-to-be charge for the evening, looking lovely in her velvet puce evening gown.

"Oh, Polly!" she cried, dashing forward to meet him. "You look so handsome that I would find myself quite surprised if your affections weren't solicited by _at least_ three girls tonight!"

"Miss Trucy, _please_, I implore you not to go about giving me pet-names tonight," Apollo said exasperatedly, trying not to blush at the brashness of her comment, but she only laughed at his disgruntled expression and danced over to the door leading to Mr. Wright's study.

"Papa, Apollo and I are departing! We shall see you at the end of the evening!"

A chair creaked, and a moment later, Mr. Wright appeared in the doorframe, gazing at his two children with a gentle smile. "My dear Trucy, why, you are positively radiant!" he murmured as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I'm terribly ashamed that I cannot even accompany my own daughter to her debut into society." He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, regarding her with a look of sheer paternal joy. "Well, I suppose that is a mother's job, after all."

"It's okay, Papa!" Trucy said earnestly. "You and Polly are all I need!"

Mr. Wright laughed again, leveling his gaze now upon Apollo. "You cut a dashing figure, to be sure, dear Apollo," he said, and Apollo blushed and muttered a hasty, "thank you, sir."

"Apollo will take care that no misfortune shall befall me, so you need not worry yourself, Papa!" chimed in Trucy, going to her brother and sliding her arm through his. "You need only focus on your case tomorrow!"

"I am certain he will take excellent care of you, my dear," smiled Mr. Wright. He glanced at the grandfather clock then. "Make haste, now. The coach awaits, and you do not wish to arrive late, do you?"

And so Trucy led the way out-of-doors, more or less pulling her unwilling chaperone with her, and soon enough, they were seated in the coach behind the driver and on their way to the ball.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Preview:** Eyes meet and hearts flutter, but who could have predicted that these innocent feelings could lead to a much darker passion?


	2. Chapter 2: The Ball

**A/N:** It's a little difficult adapting these modern-day characters to the Victorian Era, so I hope I can do them Justice (heh). Just a side note: Trucy calls Phoenix "Papa" because "Daddy" sounds too American. ;) (She calls him "Papa" in Japanese, too, so I guess it's okay.) Also, still trying to think of a halfway decent title (haha).

Thank you to everyone who has read, faved, and followed! Please leave a review if you like it so far (or even if you don't)! They really do encourage me to write faster! :) Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** May contain spoilers for the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney trilogy, Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, and Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth. Rating will eventually change to M for sexual content and violence.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Ball**

For the duration of the carriage ride to the ball, Miss Trucy was a whirlwind of spirited conversation and animation.

"Did you know, Apollo, that the von Karmas have a daughter only three years my senior?" she asked him, her eyes bright with excitement. "Indeed, Miss von Karma is older than I, but she is only now making her debut into society – I heard that from Miss Skye, you know. And really, I wonder why that is, for I hear she is quite accomplished. Perhaps she is unattractive?"

"Perhaps you shall find out for yourself tonight," Apollo said dryly, though he was hardly listening; he was uncomfortably anxious again now that they were drawing near their destination.

"I suppose so," Trucy conceded, casting her gaze ponderously out the window. She was silent for a brief moment, seemingly lost in thought until suddenly, she let out a hearty exclamation of, "But I hear Mr. von Karma is very wealthy! Oh, and quite influential, especially in his home country of Germany – and I _do _wonder if he has invited any people of –"

"Miss Trucy, you ought not concern yourself so much with feeble hearsay," Apollo interrupted. "It's hardly becoming of you." He hadn't meant to sound peevish; his stomach was now hurting him a great deal, and her constant chatter of the source of his discomfort only served to aggravate the pain further.

"You're so cruel, Polly!" she cried with a simultaneous glare and pout. "I only meant to try and calm your nerves, for you look so ill that I almost regret bringing you with me!"

"No, no, I'd have never let you go alone," he said hastily. "And I apologize for being curt with you. As you said, I'm quite… discomfited." He leaned his head against the wall and tried to relax. The irony of Miss Trucy's intentions and their impact was not lost on him, leaving him feeling rather guilty.

But, as was her way, she brightened almost instantly. "Do not despair, dear brother! I think we shall both enjoy our evening immensely! Even if you do not wish to dance with any ladies besides myself –" (here she gave him a mischievous grin, which he willfully ignored) "– there are bound to be other young men with whom you might be inclined to discourse. Perhaps even other lawmen like you and Papa!"

The notion that he might be made to talk law with actual masters of the subject wasn't particularly relieving, but for her sake, he only smiled warily and let her continue her frivolous gossiping without any further objections.

When at last the coach pulled up to a grand manor house, whose grounds were positively brimming with cultured ball-goers and smartly-dressed servants, Miss Trucy had to practically drag her brother out and up to the front doors, looking more like his chaperone than he hers. The pair was then duly admitted by a portly old butler and escorted to the ballroom, where Apollo had to repress a shudder at the sheer number of attendees present. He supposed he ought to have realized the grandness of the event upon witnessing how populous the grounds themselves had been, or how exquisitely decorous the entrance hall was, but even had he done so, he was certain even they could not have prepared him for this.

Apollo knew well that Mr. Wright was not a wealthy man, but he _was_ a successful attorney, and as such, he was certainly well-to-do enough that he and his children were able to live in considerable comfort in a rather large rural estate. He even afforded to maintain their own coach and pair of horses as well as a stableman and two young domestic servants. But it wasn't until that moment, wherein Apollo found himself marveling in awestricken wonder at the enormous, elaborately furnished von Karma ballroom, that he realized just how far from wealth Mr. Wright really was.

"Miss Trucy," he said in a daze, grabbing for her arm so as to keep her from wandering off and losing herself in the thronging multitude of richly-garbed gentlemen and debutantes, "stay close by, if you please. There – there are quite a bit more people here than I had anticipated."

"But Apollo, look!" she cried, turning to direct his gaze alongside the far wall of the space to where a small group had congregated, its members conversing almost furtively with one another. "That can't be – oh, but it is! It's Mr. von Karma himself, and Miss von Karma is right beside him – and I daresay she's quite handsome!"

His curiosity vaguely piqued, Apollo strained along with Trucy to see through the crowd to the private assemblage off to the side. There was a large, imposing man with gruff features and keen eyes who could only be Mr. Manfred von Karma himself; and beside him was an equally imposing, though much softer-featured young woman with a shapely figure and boyish bobbed hair. Her face was turned in defiance to the side, and she appeared to be speaking to someone outside of Apollo's field of view. He stood up on his toes but even then could not manage to discern who it was that was holding her attentions.

Without his knowing it, Miss Trucy had gently begun to guide him toward the group, a devilish look in her eyes, and quickly, he tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her back toward him, hissing into her ear, "Are you mad?! We are invited guests here – we can't simply go about as we please, listening in to people's private conversations whenever the urge strikes us!"

"I care not for their conversation," she interjected, sounding rather offended at the suggestion. "I meant only to catch a better look at – well, see for yourself, Apollo! Look at those two handsome gentlemen they have taken all for themselves!"

Wearily, Apollo followed her pointing finger with his eyes. And his heart gave a wild little flutter.

Beside Miss von Karma stood not one but two young men, so alike in countenance that they could not but be relations. Tall and slender, and with exotically tanned complexions, they shared the same long, white-blond hair, which both wore styled in a loose braid over the left shoulder. The one presently engaged with Miss von Karma, who Apollo perceived to be the elder of the two, wore a pair of thin-framed eyeglasses, upon the bridge of which he rested his fingers thoughtfully as he spoke. The younger, darker of the two seemed to be paying little attention to their discourse and instead occupied himself with peering about the ballroom with startlingly blue eyes. Apollo momentarily found himself mesmerized by them until, unexpectedly, they met with his own.

He blinked, then tore his eyes away, his cheeks warming. He had been caught staring at a complete stranger – a high-class one, at that! And he hadn't even realized he had been doing it!

"A-Apollo!" Trucy murmured suddenly and with such a tone of urgency that he turned to face her at once. But her eyes were elsewhere, and he had a sinking feeling he knew where. He slowly turned back around as Trucy whispered in shaky incredulity, "He's coming over here!"

* * *

**Chapter 3 Preview:** Apollo can't seem to keep his eyes off this mysterious young aristocrat, and he doesn't understand why. Klavier, on the other hand, has a pretty good idea why...


	3. Chapter 3: The Gavins

**A/N:** So I just started playing Dual Destinies (no spoilers, please!), and I think I'm in love all over again...

Thank you so very much to my two reviewers for their kind words of encouragement! :) Also, thank you to everyone who read, faved, and followed! If you like what you see (or even if you don't!), please do leave a review! They really do help boost my motivation! :)

Next chapter will boost the rating to M, just to let you all know ahead of time! Now, without further ado...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** May contain spoilers for the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney trilogy, Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, and Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth. Rating will eventually change to M for sexual content and violence.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Gavins**

There was nowhere to run in that stifling ballroom, and precious few places to hide. Of course, attempting either would have been mortifyingly inappropriate in any context and infinitely more so at an event hosted by Manfred von Karma, but Apollo could not help but wish he could escape from that space nonetheless as the handsome, fair-haired gentleman gradually picked his way through the crowd toward them.

"Why, he looks like a prince!" whispered Trucy, squeezing her fingers into her brother's arm, her eyes wide and predictably excited. Apollo shrugged her off, feeling light-headed, warm, and terrified all at once as the "prince" finally appeared before them, smiling roguishly.

"Pardon me for my boldness," he said in a suave, honeyed voice underlined by his accent, "but I could not help but notice how our eyes momentarily connected across the great expanse of this room… Fräulein."

Apollo's eyes, brimming with humiliated tears throughout the address, very nearly betrayed him when they snapped open in shock as the gentleman turned not to him but Miss Trucy, taking her hand within his own before bringing it to his lips and gently kissing it. The resulting reaction brought a flooding of bright color into her pale cheeks as she attempted, with stuttering words, to respond to him.

"M-Miss Trucy!" Apollo interrupted weakly, sliding his arm protectively through hers as an image of Mr. Wright's horrified visage presented itself to his mind. But before he could construct some reason or another that would allow him to convey her away, the gentleman turned now to him with that same impish smile.

"Ah, do forgive me, Herr…" He briefly looked him over, his smile broadening. "Forehead."

"F-Forehead?!" cried Apollo, aghast, before he could restrain himself.

"I did not see you there and was thus unaware that this lovely Fräulein was no longer in want of a dancing partner," he went on, running a tan hand through his hair and whisking it outward in a fashion that made Apollo feel a sudden strange tightness about his heart.

"Oh, but Polly isn't my dancing partner!" Trucy interjected eagerly. "He's my brother and my chaperone for the evening! I –" Here she paused, flushing deeply. "I am still very much in need of a partner, as it were."

The stranger smiled again, and, to Apollo's horror, looked to be about to spirit his charge away to the dance-floor when suddenly, another voice called out.

"Why, Klavier! I trust you are not unduly accosting Mr. von Karma's esteemed guests? That would simply _not_ do!"

Apollo looked round and espied, to his further dismay, the other fair-haired gentleman abandoning his party and walking rather briskly toward them. With this addition to their company, any hopes he had entertained of slipping away from the whole situation were now effectively dashed.

"I do hope my dear brother has not caused you any distress," said the newcomer once he had reached them, using his forefinger and middle finger to readjust his eyeglasses atop the bridge of his nose. "He really can be quite brash, you see, and I must constantly be on my guard to ensure he is not going about causing mischief." He turned to address his brother. "Klavier, they look excessively puzzled – have you not even the decency to properly introduce yourself?"

"I had just been about to get to it, dear Kristoph, when you interrupted," replied the younger serenely, returning his attentions to Miss Trucy. "Klavier Gavin, at your service, Fräulein."

"M-my name is Trucy Wright," said Miss Trucy with a deep blush. "It is quite a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gavin."

"Nein, Fräulein Wright, the pleasure is all mine," Mr. Klavier Gavin said smoothly, once again taking up Trucy's hand and kissing it. "Now, before we were interrupted, I believe I had been about to apply to you for your delightful company this evening. May I lead you to the dance, Fräulein?"

"I-I would be most honored!"

"Ah – Miss Trucy!" Apollo cried after her, but she seemed not to hear him or else was deliberately ignoring him.

The elder Gavin, for his part, merely shook his head from side to side, sighing as he did so. "Klavier is incorrigible, as you see."

Apollo didn't quite know how to respond to that but was fortunately spared the occasion of answering when his companion spoke again.

"Ah, forgive me, for I have yet to introduce myself. I am Kristoph Gavin, a defense attorney from Germany." He proffered his hand to Apollo, who politely shook it.

"You are an attorney as well?" he said with mild surprise. "My name is Apollo Justice, and I am presently studying law myself under my mentor and benefactor, Mr. Phoenix Wright – he is a rather reputable attorney here in England."

He couldn't be certain in the dim light of the ballroom, but he thought he saw Mr. Gavin almost imperceptibly arch his brows at that.

"Why, how pleasantly unexpected!" he cried with but a small smile. "So you are the bright young protégé of Mr. Phoenix Wright!"

Somewhat abashed by the praise, Apollo touched the wrist on which he kept his heirloom bracelet and muttered, "Unexpected, indeed! I was not aware you and Mr. Wright were acquainted, for I fear I cannot recall your name ever coming up in one of our discourses."

"We chanced to meet on several small occasions whilst I was here on business," Mr. Gavin said with a short laugh. "But I must admit I am rather better acquainted with his work than with him personally. The last time I was here in England – was it four years ago now? – when last I was here, I heard he had recently taken on an apprentice of sorts. I never anticipated I would meet the young man in question on my next visit abroad!"

"Do you travel abroad very often, Mr. Gavin?" Apollo asked, discreetly searching the floor for any sign of Miss Trucy and her wayward partner.

"Not terribly often, especially not these days. You see, my dear brother Klavier is presently pursuing a career in law as well, though he spends _far_ too much of his time idling in his trivial pursuits when he ought to be thoroughly engaged in his studies."

"He aims to become an attorney as well?" Apollo asked with a trace of incredulity as he finally spotted the younger Gavin leading a rosy-cheeked Trucy across the floor.

"Yes, a prosecuting attorney, to be more precise." Mr. Gavin turned his head to follow Apollo's gaze and eyed his brother with apparent disdain. "We are quite different, as you may have seen, so I suppose it must be fate that we should stand on opposite ends of the courtroom as well."

For the remainder of the dance, Apollo and Mr. Gavin spoke at length about the law, all the while the former kept one eye trained fiercely on his charge and her partner. He thought he had been quite stealthy about it, too, until Mr. Klavier Gavin finally returned with Miss Trucy, both bright-eyed and pink-faced, and Mr. Gavin said, quite frankly, "At last, Klavier! I thought Mr. Justice here was about to drag you out by your cravat had the dance finished but a moment later!"

"Ah, Herr Justice, you have no need to preoccupy yourself with the Fräulein's well-being, for I have taken most excellent care of her," said the younger Gavin with a sweeping bow and a jaunty smile.

"Oh, Apollo! I had a most wonderful time dancing with Klavier!" Miss Trucy cried, and Apollo was startled at her use of his given name.

"A-and I'm simply overjoyed, Miss Trucy," he responded dryly, "but I can't say if Mr. Wright would entirely approve of your –"

"You need not worry about Papa," Trucy interrupted. "For you see, these gentlemen were personally invited by Mr. von Karma to come and stay in this grand manor whilst they finalize the purchase of their own estate here in England!" She was very nearly out of breath, yet she went on, "They are quite well-esteemed, and lawmen as well, and I think Papa should think quite fondly of them, should they meet! But can you imagine, Polly – they are guests in this beautiful manor house! Oh, but that I could spend just one day frolicking about so lovely an abode…"

Mr. Klavier Gavin gave quite the hearty laugh at that. "Well, well, Fräulein," he said, once again running his fingers leisurely through his hair, again tautening Apollo's heart with some strange power, "since you seem quite enthusiastic about it, then why not allow me to give you and Herr Justice a little tour about the manor, ja?"

"Klavier, really!" said the elder Mr. Gavin, shaking his head. "I daresay Mr. Justice and Miss Wright would prefer to enjoy the ball rather than be led about a drafty old manor!"

"Oh, Mr. Gavin, but I should very much like to see the estate, if you would so much as oblige us!" implored Trucy before Apollo could make known his affirmation of the elder brother's proposal that they stay within the ballroom. "And I think my dear brother would like it as well! Right, Polly?"

There were those doe eyes again, aimed directly at him, and now he had the discomfort of two other pairs of eyes upon him as well. With a resigned sigh, he murmured, "Yes, I suppose I would quite enjoy a quick turn about the manor."

* * *

**Chapter 4 Preview:** As Apollo struggles to understand these strange, forbidden feelings springing up within him, Klavier decides to give him a rather "hands-on" lesson in love.


	4. Chapter 4: Klavier

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay, everyone! School has started back up for me, and since it's my last semester, I really have to put everything I've got into it! As can be expected, I've been pretty tied up with writing for my last fiction class, so that's what's been sucking up most of my time. ;_;

I also finished Dual Destinies between chapters! ;D Absolutely terrific game! Looking forward to the in-development AA6 now!

Please review if you are enjoying this (or even if you're not)! Reviews nourish my writer's soul! x.x

* * *

**Disclaimer:** May contain spoilers for the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney trilogy, Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, and Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth.

**Warning!** This chapter contains dubcon (dubious consent) and explicit sexual material. Please note that in real life, any form of "dubcon" is rape, and it is only presented here in the context of fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Klavier**

Apollo was immensely shocked, though not particularly relieved, when, upon embarking on their tour about the manor, Mr. Klavier Gavin chose to walk beside _him_ rather than Miss Trucy, the latter having been steered along ahead by the elder Mr. Gavin. Perhaps Mr. Gavin had taken note of his brother's impropriety, or Apollo's apprehension, and moved to separate them. Miss Trucy had looked, initially, rather disappointed with the arrangement; now, however, she was speaking animatedly with Mr. Gavin, whose placid smile and demeanor she seemed to have grown quite fond of.

Of course, the new arrangement also had the unfortunate consequence of obliging Apollo to walk alongside the younger Gavin. For the first several minutes of the tour, neither exchanged words with the other as Mr. Gavin stopped occasionally to allow them to peer into a room, or to expound upon some aspect of the manor's construction. Apollo soon became aware, however, that Mr. Klavier Gavin was beginning to fall behind, lingering longer than the others at points of interest and walking rather slower than the rest of the party. Apollo, who thought himself naturally very polite, thus felt obligated to remain behind in order to allow his companion to catch up.

"I was not under the impression that you were such the gentleman, Herr Forehead," Gavin jested as he fell into step with his companion, a broad smile already encroaching on his handsome face. Apollo felt his cheeks go faintly warm.

"Mr. Gavin, I hope my behavior has not suggested that I am not," he said rather curtly, already regretting his decision to stay behind. But Gavin only laughed.

"Please, Forehead! I must insist that you call me Klavier – Mr. Gavin is my brother, you see!"

Apollo had to wonder if this was exactly what he had said to Miss Trucy while they were dancing; the informality quite discomfited him.

"But as it were, I am glad I have this opportunity to speak with you," Klavier went on, and Apollo tensed very slightly.

"About what would you like to speak?" he asked in the steadiest voice he could manage; he remembered quite suddenly the moment their eyes had connected across the ballroom. _Surely_ he couldn't mean _that_, could he?

But, as luck would have it, this was precisely the issue about which Klavier wished to discourse.

"Herr Forehead, it was not the luminous eyes of your lovely companion which held mine across that crowded space." Apollo stumbled to a stop. Klavier reached out a hand and laid it upon his shoulder. "Rather, it was _your_ lovely eyes that caught mine."

Apollo started to walk again, quickly, so that Klavier was forced to withdraw his hand. "I do not understand your meaning," he said brusquely, without looking back. He had to catch up to Mr. Gavin and Miss Trucy. "Come, we have fallen too far behind."

"Oh, but I think you do!" Klavier's hand closed about his wrist, jerking him to a stop once again. His grip was firm, and Apollo found that his heart was jumping and refused to settle down.

"Release me," he ordered, tugging at his arm. But Klavier held strong. "I said, release me!"

Klavier pulled, and Apollo stumbled back, into his awaiting arms. He felt all at once suffocated; this man smelled exotic, enticing, and he was drowning in his scent, his warmth, the restraining comfort of his embrace. When Klavier laughed, Apollo felt it in his spine, and he shuddered, though he knew not if in disgust or pleasure.

"Ach, Forehead, none shall blame you for your sin, for you are not the first to become captivated by Klavier Gavin."

Apollo struggled, but Gavin refused to release him. "How dare you," he murmured, his breath short, anxiety mounting at the thought of somebody encountering them here like this. "I know not of what you speak, and I demand that you release me this instant, or I shall call for help directly!"

But Klavier only chuckled again, and leaned into Apollo's ear. "And then what, Herr Forehead? Have a servant of von Karma discover one Herr Justice, wrapped up in the arms of another man? I wonder how Fräulein Wright would respond – her own dear brother, a most unrepentant and unabashed sinner!"

"I have done nothing for which I ought to be ashamed," Apollo said, whispering now, for he feared he could no longer keep the tremor out of his voice. "You have most unjustly framed me!"

"Perhaps you are right," Klavier said after a moment, his hot breath tickling Apollo's ear and making him blush again. "But I know I did not mistake that look in your eyes when first you gazed upon me."

Suddenly, the sound of faraway voices met their ears, and Apollo started, pulling against his captor's hold. Klavier must have heard them as well. "Come, Herr Justice," he said smoothly, taking a step to the side and dragging Apollo with him. "Let us retreat to a place where we might discourse more privately."

Apollo hardly knew why he allowed himself to be conveyed into that unused bedchamber by Klavier Gavin. Perhaps it was his fear at being discovered, as Gavin had warned, by strangers who would misinterpret the situation entirely. Or perhaps there was some part of him, deep within and heretofore unacknowledged, that wanted something from this man.

It was a magnificent bedchamber with high ceilings, a broad hearth, and a richly dressed bed with towering canopies. At the foot of this furnishing was a dark wood chest, and it was upon this that Klavier deposited the rather bemused Apollo. He smirked down at him, as if he were a prize that had been won and was about to be presently enjoyed.

"Despite your rather large forehead, you really are quite the lovely creature, aren't you?" he said, reaching out a hand and sweeping back hair from Apollo's face. The contact made him shrink back. "Oh, pardon me, I suppose that _was_ rather unpleasant." He quickly shed his gloves and then placed his bare hand upon Apollo's cheek. Apollo felt a thrill of pleasurable energy course through him at the contact, and his stomach coiled itself into knots.

"Please," he whispered, his shoulders beginning to shake. "What do you intend to do to me?"

"Why, nothing that would cause you any displeasure, I assure you!" Klavier said with a resounding laugh that seemed to Apollo far too cheerful to befit the situation. "Now, now, Herr Forehead, I must have you understand that I am quite the gentle lover."

And without further ado, he leaned in and kissed him!

Apollo, who had never been kissed before, had also never stopped to consider what such an experience might be like. He was not a romantic man, had never considered himself so, and yet now, as this stranger gently pressed their lips together, he was overcome with warmth and ecstasy. He could not think straight; he could only move into the gesture, shyly part his lips at the urging of the other, allow himself to be consumed with a sweet passion he had never known existed within him.

The experience was, as a whole, wet and breathless, he reflected once they had broken apart, and not terribly unpleasant; quite the contrary, in fact. His chest was tight and his mind, empty, but he felt suddenly alive, hungry for the contact he had heretofore never known. Klavier smiled charmingly at him and brushed his thumb across his lips. Then he crawled onto the chest with him, trapping Apollo's thighs between his knees as he situated himself across his lap.

"That was not quite so disagreeable as you were expecting, I hope?"

Apollo had no words to give him. What they were doing was illicit, shameful, uncouth, _sinful_… And yet, he could not deny that he derived a great deal of pleasure from the whole ordeal.

Klavier seemed to accept his silence as assent and leaned in closer, running his lips along Apollo's temple, cheek, and neck before his hands moved to loosen his cravat so that he could kiss his throat as well. Apollo's face was flushed, his skin tingling at the contact. He felt strange in his lower extremities, a growing hotness that was fueled by Klavier's kisses and caresses. Part of him (his rational mind, he supposed) wanted the man to stop, wished to throw him off himself and flee the room. But the sensuousness of Klavier's touches, the tenderness of his voice as he breathed into his ear, proved to be too much for his tremulous heart, and some depraved part of him was too thoroughly enamored with the careful attentions given to his body that he could not bring himself to terminate the encounter now.

"Herr Forehead, do not feel as if you must remain as unanimated as a corpse," Klavier murmured as he kissed his ear. "If you wish to touch me, by all means, do so."

The warm tightness down below was intensifying, and Apollo was finding it difficult to keep from crying out lewdly. As a measure of restraint, and because Klavier's suggestion genuinely intrigued him, he reached out his hands and wrapped them about the man's sturdy body, holding him close to his chest. Klavier leaned into the touch and slid forward over his lap. He must have felt the hardness there, for a moment later, he pulled back his head and smiled.

"You are not well-acquainted with being loved, I suppose?" he said, but there was no derision, no mockery within his voice, only sincere inquisitiveness, and so Apollo, with a small shudder, shook his head. "Ah. Then allow me to show you, Herr Forehead. I assure you, I will be most tender and loving so that you might enjoy yourself as best you can."

Apollo gave a start when Klavier removed himself from his lap and placed his hand instead upon his trousers. He shivered, though the room was not cold, and felt his face grow hot and red. When Klavier began to undo the buttons, he slapped his hand there to detain him.

"N-no!" he objected weakly, feeling suddenly very dizzy. "I – that – you cannot do such a thing, Mr. Gavin! I-it is terribly improper and immoral!"

Klavier offered only a small laugh at that. "We have come this far, have we not?" he asked musingly. "I think I am quite beyond saving, as it were." He looked curiously into Apollo's face. "But you seem not to be a religious man, Herr Forehead, or at least, that is the impression I get of you."

Apollo glanced away. "I-I do not know what I believe in," he said after a moment. "But even so! This kind of behavior – it is unacceptable! If any were to discover us here –"

"Ach, relax, Forehead! I have bolted the door – only we may exit, and none shall enter." He moved his gaze again to Apollo's lap, causing the latter to blush. "Do not deny the impulses of your body for fear of societal retribution," he said, lightly caressing the bulge there with his soft, long-fingered hand, and Apollo allowed a short groan to escape his lips. "Besides, you do not wish to leave this room with so _conspicuous_ a problem, do you?" He clasped his fingers and squeezed, and Apollo unwillingly made a most vulgar sound. "At the least, allow me to assist you in the task of eliminating the issue."

As much as his body longed for it, Apollo could not allow himself to consent, and yet he did not resist as Klavier finished unbuttoning his trousers. A moment later, that warm hand slid within, ducking beneath his principal garment, and grasped him firmly. The sensation of that strong, naked appendage curled about his most intimate part caused Apollo to moan covetously and squirm into the fingers that held him. He threw his hands about his partner's head and clutched at his hair, pulling him close so that Klavier was forced into a crouch, their knees pressing together.

"Be gentle with me, Herr Forehead," Klavier said with a quiet laugh. "I have been most gentle with you, after all."

Apollo only tightened his grip on Klavier's hair as the latter began to move his hand, sliding it up and down in quick, efficient strokes. He felt he would go mad from the pleasure as each jerk of the other man's hand sent him into spasms of unparalleled bliss. He was becoming warmer and harder with each motion. He tried to stay silent but could not, and he gasped and groaned as the tension within him built. He was certain he would die if he did not soon encounter some sort of release.

At last, that release arrived as his body gave one final shudder and let go into Klavier's hand, crying out as it happened. Klavier merely smiled, removing his hand from Apollo and lifting it to his face. Apollo himself was panting raggedly, aglow with the pleasure of the moment but quickly growing cold with shame and fear. His essence was painted all over Klavier's beautiful hand, and then he saw him bring it up to his mouth.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed, aghast and repulsed.

Klavier paused, then looked down at him. "Why, I am only enjoying my partner's body to its fullest," he said with a laugh, and his tongue slipped out of his mouth to lick at his hand. "It would be terribly rude of me not to accept all that my partner has worked so hard to give me, ja?"

Apollo flushed at the words and looked away as Klavier cleaned his hand almost lovingly. How wretchedly sordid he now felt! How could he have done something so wicked and unseemly?! He had allowed his body's reactions to get the best of him – and in return, he received only a few moments of dirty pleasure! He was quite on the verge of tears when a hand suddenly landed upon his shoulder.

"You have no need to be ashamed, Herr Forehead," Klavier said, and for once, his eyes were serious. "You are a most excellent lover, and I am honored I have had this chance to show you my earnest passion."

Apollo clenched his teeth, eyes hardening. "If you are looking for something so indecent, then next time, I _implore_ you, go find yourself some cheap whore!" he spat, and tears began to spill down his cheeks. "How _dare_ you use me like that?!"

To his surprise, Klavier sat down beside him, withdrawing a handkerchief from his waistcoat pocket. He then pressed it to Apollo's face, wiping up his tears with such tenderness that he found himself almost relaxing into his touch.

"I have no desire to partake in any relationship which means nothing to me," Klavier said gravely. "I wanted this with you because I… I like you rather a lot – and I could not get you out of my mind once I saw you in the ballroom."

Apollo looked up, prepared to accuse him of his infidelity, but Klavier appeared to read his mind.

"Oh, do not misunderstand; Fräulein Wright is a most lovely young lady, and I wish all the best for her. But, whilst I was dancing with her, if you'll believe me, I could think only of you." He looked rather abashedly to the side, pausing in his task of wiping Apollo's eyes. "You must think me very foolish, and certainly, I am, but… I would like more than anything to meet with you again, Herr Justice. I am… very much intrigued by you. Yes, I think I like you a good deal, as it were. Forgive me if it seemed I was only out to use you to pleasure myself. I really did wish for you to enjoy the experience even more than I."

Apollo did not know how to respond to such a confession, and so he said nothing. Klavier folded the handkerchief over and then handed it to him. "Now, you ought to clean yourself up a trifle before we depart. I would gladly assist you, but I have no wish to make you any more uncomfortable than you are at present. Once you are decent again, then let us head out. I daresay my brother and the Fräulein are quite at a loss as to where we have gotten off to."

It was all too much to process at once – the act itself, Klavier's true feelings, and Apollo's, whatever they were – and so he resolved not to think on it just yet. He was, however, quite certain that he could no longer expect to enjoy the good night's sleep he had promised himself before the ball.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Preview:** Apollo tries to come to terms with the true nature of his feelings for Klavier. Meanwhile, an invitation from the new Gavin Manor arrives...


End file.
